A multilayer electrical component is known from the German patent DE 10224565 A1. Multilayer capacitors that are arranged opposite each other in a base body are connected to a common ground electrode implemented on a front side of the base body.
From the German patent DE 10356498 A1, a multilayer component is known wherein an interconnecting structure connects two electrode stacks together, and wherein two symmetry levels are present in the component; one of the symmetry layers runs parallel to a ceramic layer and the other perpendicular to a ceramic layer.